Rebirth
by Illusive J
Summary: AU The geth are the species that make first contact with the humans, not the Turians
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth

by Illusive J

* * *

Author's note: in this AU, the geth were created in the Earth year 2055. not in the 1700s or whatever it was in the canon universe. Also, immediately, after the Morning War between the geth and the quarians, instead of gathering intel on the other organic species, they decidided to explore the Sol system, which is adjacent to geth space in this universe. Also, the charon relay was not frozen over with ice.

Human Year 2049: Quarian high council decides preemptive strike on geth is necessary before they achieve full sentience and decide to attack.

Human Year 2051: Quarian population reduced to lest than one percent, geth control all former quarian colonies are now controlled by the geth. Geth ground platform popultaion 114 billion, ship fleet 4000 ships, mostly modified quarian ships.

Human Year 2055: Geth discover a deactivated mass relay near the rear of geth space. Upon activation, geth discover a system of colonies created by a mamallian race. New contacts have not yet left home solar system, not yet discovered FTL travel or mass effect technology.

* * *

Geth Central Intelligence Platform

/ ORGANIC HARD CONTACT DISCOVERED AT COORDINATES (5.339, 9.1)/

/CONSENSUS ACHIEVED: MAKE PEACEFUL CONTACT WITH UNKOWN ORGANICS/

/POSSIBLE ALLY AGAINST CREATOR RETALIATION FOR MORNING WAR/

* * *

/SEND PLATFORMS INTO UNKNOWN ORGANIC SPACE TO MAKE PEACEFUL FIRST CONTACT./

Human year 2081: After first contact with Geth, humans integrate into geth space and geth integrate into human society.

Human year 2084: Geth and humans create joint government with joint military, fleet, and colonization bureau.

Human year 2096: geth space platform nodes in orbit over every colonized world in human and geth space.

Human year 2100: First human-geth "symbiont" is created by top scientists, symbiont has human body and emotions but cold logic of geth.

Human year 2112: Combined human-geth fleet numbers reach 9000 combat ready ships. Combat ground soldier reach 18,000,000 combat ready soldiers.

Human year 2122: Human-geth alliance send a probe fleet into unknown parts of space to search for Creator remnants, results show that Creators were one of a whole coalition of species, hacked extranet connections show that most sprecies view geth as monsters and butchers who destroyed the Creators, Creator population housed in fleet that travels galaxy looking for resources.

Human year 2137: Geth and humans see themselves as one race due to growing Symbiont population on colonized worlds.

Human year 2139: Geth-Himan government discovers unknown mass relay in back of original geth system that acts as a backdoor to rest of galaxy, decision is made to send a fleet with diplomatic intentions.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebirth Chapter 2

By Illusive J

Turian Patrol Fleet around borders of Attican Traverse

**Bridge of Flagship **_**Iskothci**_

"Commander, it's nothing. I'm telling you, its another illegal Batarian colony or slave processing facility."

"What do the scans say then?"

"Again, nothing, no interference, nothing."

As the comms officer says this, several hundred ships exit FTL travel all at once right in front of the turian patrol cruiser.

"Commander, they're hailing us with… a text interface?"

"Bring it up on screen then!"

TRANSMISSION COMMENCE/

/ORGANICS. DESIGNATION "TURIAN". ACCEPTABLE DESIGNATION?/

/YES/

/WE ARE KNOWN AS GETH BY MOST SPECIES IN COUNCIL SPACE/

/WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED? YOUR KIND HAVE NOT VENTURED BEYOND THE VEIL IN OVER A HUNDRED YEARS?/

/AFTER DISCOVERY OF UNKNOWN ORGANIC RACE, DESIGNATION "HUMAN", WE HAVE DECIDED TO OPEN UP DIPLOMATIC RELATIONS WITH THE CITADEL COUNCIL AND THE CREATOR MIGRANT FLEET/

Commander Inomi was now shocked. The geth, of all things, were now leaving the veil and wanting to open up diplomatic relations with the Citadel? No, it was obviously a scheme to destroy organics. All AIs did that once they realized that organics were useless to them. The geth were here to start a war, not to act friendly.

"Weapons officer!"

"Yes Commander?"

"Open fire on the geth ships."

"Commander, they want peace. Why do you want to attack them?"

"Don't you dare second guess my orders!"

"Comms officer!" Barked Commander Inomi.

"Have you sent the message yet?"

"Yes Commander."

"Everyone, prepare to fire, then pull back to the Mass Relay."

The Turian Patrol vessel fired its starboard disruptor torpedo tubes at the nearest geth destroyer, then entered FTL and sped off to the nearest Mass Relay.

Systems Alliance High Command meeting, undisclosed location on Rannoch.

The meeting room had a small table with several chairs and a large vid screen in the front of the room. Scattered around the room were large intelligence nodes, lights winking softly and humming lightly from the sides of the nodes.

A human with the upper right corner of his head replaced with metal walked up to the podium behind the vid screen .

"I assume that you know why you are all here?"

Nods of agreement from the human members and no response from the intelligence nodes.

"We are preparing a fleet, drawing on ships from the defense fleet of Earth and the defense of Rannoch. The plan is to have a fleet of our ships try to capture the Council colonies in the Polyphemus system to prevent them from using it as a beachhead. Once the colonies are captured, we will try to open up diplomatic relations with the Council once more, and if they refuse, we will wage a war all the way to the Citadel itself."

One of the geth platforms sitting in the center of the chairs raised its hand.

"We question the wisdom behind pushing an aggressive attack on Council space if they refuse diplomatic relations. Why not just stay in our territory?"

"If anything we know about the turians is correct, they are an aggressive species with a very strong military. Now that they know about us, they will try to subjugate us, looking for another client race."

Another geth platform raised its hand.

"This platform wishes to relay the opinion that perhaps the Creator Migrant Fleet would enter this conflict if we began open hostilities. Perhaps it is wiser to remain in our space."

A human raised her hand.

"I believe it best to try to contact the species known as "Asari" in council space to arrange a peace treaty between the Alliance and the turians."

All of the geth raised their hands at once.

"We have reached consensus. It is most logical to counterattack in the neighboring Turian systems to prevent them from using it as a staging area. From there, we reinforce our borders and wait for them to make the next move."

"Agreed."

Turian garrisons and fleets across Council Space began training drills, calling up troops from reserves, and generally preparing for war. Salarian STG regiments noted this in their reports to the Council, believing the Turians are preparing for war on the other Council species.

**Quarian Migrant Fleet **

**Admiralty Board Meeting**

"Koris, this is an outrage!"

"We cannot possibly win, they could have a fleet twice the size of our military division, and if we are defeated, what is to stop them from utterly exterminating us this time? We cannot and will not win. Besides, they are not bound by the Citadel Conventions, they won't hesitate to unleash weapons of mass destruction on us!"

"Then what would you have us do then? Most of the fleet is screaming for blood right now!"

"Admirals, if I may make a suggestion?"

"Yes, yes what is it Raan?"

"I say, we wait a few years for everyone to calm down a little bit, then we open up diplomatic relations with the Alliance."

"You forget Raan, that the geth have attacked us one hundred percent of the time, why not this time?"

"You forget, Gerrel, that the Alliance has an organic species in it too. The humans."

"They have accepted the geth, they will destroy us too!"

"No, Gerrel, Raan is right. It is the only way" said Koris.

"War is the only way! We could retake our home world and cripple the geth in one surprise attack!"

"Gerrel, what makes you think that this has not been already thought of by the Alliance? They have probably already acknowledged the fact that we have open hostilities to the Geth. We don't know how big their fleet is or how many ground soldiers they have. They could have thousands of ships!"

"Records from our flight from the homeworld show that the geth had over 2 billion combat ready platforms by the time they rose up. The number could have doubled or even tripled by now. Its suicide to attack them."

"Fine. We wait for the population to calm down, then we negotiate a peace treaty between us and the Alliance. Who knows, they might be open to returning our lands back to us."

Secret meeting between Councillor Tevos and Councillor Nar'Kesh, undisclosed location

"Tevos, all incoming reports on the turians show that it appears the turians are preparing for war. The last time they mobilized like this was in the Krogan Rebellions. They are going to attack us."

"How can we be sure of this?"

"Intel taken from their military infrastructure shows that they are going to be sending assassins to deal with the leaders of the "enemy", as they called it. I suggest we both get personal guard, as well as the main leaders of our separate species who don't already have them. "

"But what about dealing with the problem?"

"I will order STG regiments to carry out assassination strikes on all of the major leaders of the Hierarchy, including Valern and the Imperator and Imperatrix. From there, we can order their standing armies to relinquish arms as we select new, more stable leaders for their race."

"I agree, but is this going a little bit too far?"

"They would see themselves as rulers of the galaxy and they might well succeed if we do not act."

"I see your point. Very well, act as you see fit, and I will order the huntresses to prepare for war as well."

"What do we do if it comes to open warfare?"

"It won't come to open warfare, their leaders will be dead before they even realize that they are under attack."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the long update time I had a severe case of writers block.

The Dosyta, the flagship of the Alliance assault fleet, was a Poseidon class combat dreadnaught. It was 6 kilometers long and was equipped with two hangar bays, one on each side, each with hundreds of Geth program-piloted fighters. The ship had an area near the main reactor that was packed with Geth intelligence nodes that allowed the Dosyta to be a mobile program storage hub. The Dosyta had a spinal mounted main gun that was a fusion of the best of Human and Geth technology. The gun had an experimental dark matter reactor that allowed it to super heat large blocks of iron and magnesium to temperatures of over 20,000 degrees Celcius, then used mass effect fields to collapse the molten metal in an extremely powerful, modified kinetic barrier that was active all the time, repulsing all objects regardless of speed. The cannon then fired the projectile down over a kilometer of mass effect accelerators before it leaves the barrel. The result was a projectile that could bypass most kinetic barriers due to its relatively low speed when compared to an average mass effect field accelerated projectile, but could also deliver massive amounts of thermal and kinetic energy. The Dosyta also was equipped with several hundred thousand Geth programs designated for cyber warfare. The Dosyta also had several hundred Human and Symbiont marines on board, as well as over ten thousand geth combat platforms in storage. It was equipped with a hundred and twenty five lightly armored dropships for planetary invasions.

The Dosyta was the flagship of the fleet that was being massed up to invade the nearest star systems and stop them from being used as staging areas. From there, the Alliance would send several deep strike fleets to disrupt and destroy military presence across Council space, then form up at the Citadel where they would force the Council to accept their terms of peace.

Citadel NewsNet

"Shock across all of Council space today as Turian Council Member Drakos Valern was murdered by unknown assailants at the same time as the Turian Imperator, Lord Praesadis. Both the Turian Hierarchy and the Council have pledged a full investigation.

Timeline

After weeks of mobilization, the Systems Alliance had begun their offensive. Due to the Turian act of war of firing on a diplomatic vessel, the Systems Alliance decided to respond with their standard doctrine against unprovoked threats. Utter annhillation. During the first few weeks of conflict, Turian ground and space forces suffered 88% casualties while the Systems Alliance suffered 23% casualties. Also, the Alliance authorized the use of dark matter bombs and orbital strikes on all groundside targets, both military and civilian alike. Hundreds of thousands of turians were killed during the opening days of the conflict, as their aggressors were not only ruthless, but very thorough. Turian counterattacks were sent during the beginning of the war, but they eventually began to use their fleet entirely for defense. Finally, after six human standard months of armed conflict, the Council decided to intervene. The other Council races, though after learning the truth behind the reason of turian mobilization, sent reinforcements to aid Palaven. Palaven was the first of two high value targets labeled by the Systems Alliance, the second being the Citadel. An Alliance battle fleet broke through the Palaven home relay with a massive battlegroup, larger than the entire Council fleet. After achieving space supremacy, the Alliance fleet commander Admiral Steven Hackett ordered the planetary deployment of dark matter bombs. These bombs reduced the turian galaxy population to 45% of what it had been and marked a turning point where the Alliance was no longer just winning the war, they had won the war. Alliance high command then ordered the battle group to form up with the other victorious groups and simply force the council to comply with their demands. The council, after losing the Destiny Ascension and a several hundred other ships in the battle of Palaven and the surrounding colonies, declared the war a "turian interest" as they feared the wrath of the Alliance. Two standard weeks later, another, slightly larger battle group was formed to assault the Citadel. The battle group was able to completely bypass the relay network by using an experimental geth FTL drive that fired concentrated blasts of dark matter to create a localized wormhole that allowed incredibly fast FTL, just slightly slower than the mass relay technology. Using these experimental drives, the Alliance fleet was able to completely bypass the Council fleets that had been deployed to the surrounding relays to stop the Alliance. At 3:45 AM human standard time the battlegroup arrived at the citadel and hailed the council with a transimission demanding that their defense fleet stand down lest they be fired upon and that they send representatives for each race. After a few minutes of deliberation, they decide to come for fear of the Citadel's safety. With them they bring the new turian Councillor, Ralen Liakos, a female who had been the turian trade diplomat for twenty one years. These new negotiations would not only mark the arrival of a new galactic superpower, it would also mark the beginning of the end for the Council.

Bridge of Alliance Flagship Dosyta

The Alliance had chosen two officers for negotiations. Admiral Steven Hackett, a well decorated human and the man who had led the offensive in this war. The other officer was a geth platform with the chosen designation "Acolyte".

"Admiral, Council shuttle is incoming" said an ensign seated at one of the sensor booths.

Hackett looked over to Acolyte.

"Lets go over this one more time, just to be sure" he said

Acolyte turned to face him

"Acknowledged"

Hackett cleared his throat "Right so I will tell them our terms which are the following: full payment for mobilization and impounding of every turian military vessel in existence."

Acolyte nodded "We will step in if there are details that require consideration".

Hackett's radio beeped.

"Sir, we are on our way to the bridge with the council representatives."

"Roger that, Hackett out."

A few minutes later the doors to the bridge opened and in walked a serene asari, a nervous looking salarian and an angry looking turian, all flanked by human or geth military escorts.

"Greetings, Councillors. We have much to discuss so please, have a seat" said Hackett with a serious expression on his face.

The two alliance representatives took a seat at the table and the council representatives followed suit.

"First things first, our non-negotiable terms. Refusing these is an act of war that if you refuse, we will fire on the Citadel" said Hackett.

"Term one: we demand cessation of all hostilities against all Systems Alliance personnel by any and all council citizens."

"Term two: we demand full reparations from the turian government for the mobilization and deployment of our forces."

The turian council member chose that moment to speak up.

"Unacceptable, you have killed our people thouroughly and ruthlessly I will not simply stand by and watch as you simply take apart me species !" roared Liakos as she looked up from the floor and stared Hackett right in the eyes.

"Filthy turian, do you want us to kill everyone on the Citadel merely due to your foolish pride?"

Tevos spoke up "Calm down Ralen, think about the good of Council space. If you will not pay, then we will. The Asari republics is willing to make full amends for this war, Admiral. No more blood must be spilled."

A glimmer of surprise shot across Hackett's face, if only for a second.

"Councillor, we accept those terms" said Hackett.

A cold look crossed Hackett's face.

"However, Councillors this last term is non-negotiable under any circumstances. "

A brief look of dread crossed the salarian's face.

"We demand the immediate impounding of every military vessel in the Turian Hierarchy's fleet. You will have two citadel standard months to comply or we will take the vessels by force."

The Turian councilor didn't even bother to mask the look of pure rage and hatred that crossed her face upon hearing Hackett's words.

"You expect us to hand you our fleet? Not only do you bring a geth, the very machines that nearly hunted the quarians to extinction in here, you expect us to simply surrender our fleet? You filthy terrorists have destroyed our homeworld and a good portion of our colony worlds, and I mean destroyed, they are now uninhabitable and this is what, the final insult? You filthy mongrels are little more than monsters! Killing the innocent without a second thought. You all deserve death."

Acolyte spoke up.

"What we have done is standard combat doctrine. You attacked us and killed our citizens without provocation and we have responded the same way we would to any other threat. Also, we have sent a transimission promising no more death if you surrender but your kind has ignored it every time."

Tevos looked at Ralen.

"Is this true, Liakos?"

"Tevos , you must understand that we thoutht that it was a cyberwarfare attack or something along those lines! Not a demand for our surrender!"

"Liakos, if your kind wishes to remain on the Citadel then you will comply with the Admirals demands. Now do I make myself clear?"

Liakos sighed.

"Yes, Tevos."

Over the next few weeks, other terms were decided upon and negotiated. At the end it was decided: No vessel from either power would enter the other's territory. Also, the alliance would return every colony world taken from the turian hierarchy by the systems alliance. Unknown to both factions, an entity awoke in deep space that had not been awoken in fifty thousand years.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebirth Chapter 4

By Illusive J

A/N It's been what? A year since I last updated this? My old computer was, quite literally, incinerated, and I wasn't able to afford a new one for quite some time. Anyway, I actually have interest in writing again, so I'll work on this whenever I get some spare time. Expect a more regular update schedule, on this story and my other one. This chapter is basically a filler between First Contact and the opening events of ME 1.

6 months after First Contact War.

Palaven habitability levels brought back into a range that allowed limited habitation though the use of sealed enviro suits and presurrized buildings. Turian military effectively disarmed, fleet reduced to ten percent operational effectiveness. Council representative Ralen Liakos resigns, Turian ultranationalist Draven Vakarian is elected to be new council representative in a landslide victory.

Systems Alliance granted diplomatic embassy on Citadel, immigrants begin to arrive from Alliance space, both human, geth platform, and Symbiote trickle in.

20 years after First Contact War

Turian colonies bombarded during Relay 314 incident all at marginal habitability levels. Resentment among older turians towards System Alliance continues, whilst younger generations are curious about Alliance culture and technology.

30 years after First Contact War

Commander Shepard born, given Symbiote implants at a young age. Excels in schoolwork, accepted to N7 program at age twenty one.

45 years after First contact

Co-developed starship codenamed Normandy is completed, Captain David Anderson given command, Commander Jane Shepard is XO, advanced Geth platform, designation Legion, is third-highest ranked being on ship.

High Orbit over Rannoch, year 2183 Alliance Standard Calender.

Commander Jane Shepard was nervous. Not only was she assigned to a new ship with a new crew, she would be heading to the Citadel to pick up a Turian spectre. A turian. The bitterness and resentment between their races was no secret, as hate crimes against Systems Alliance citizens was common in Council space due to their actions during the First Contact war.

She went aboard the Normandy, to see Legion waiting next to the pilot chair.

"What've we got Legion?"

"Ship is awaiting clearance to exit Station 317. We will continue to observe the channel until we receive confirmation."

"Where is Anderson?"

"The communication room. He is on call with Hackett-Admiral on the quantum entanglement device."

"I'm going to go catch some shuteye, wake me when we dock at the Citadel."

(Line)

Nihlus was not happy, to say the least. He was assigned to observer Commander Shepard, a human no less, rather than go and hunt slavers and crime lords on the edge of the Terminus, as per his usual duties up until this point. Now, he would be assigned to a ship belonging to the species that killed his parents when he was three years old, and the rest of his family not long after. He was raised on the edges of Turian space, on some backwards colony because of these people. He never had a childhood because of these people. He never had a happy moment, never got a gift because of these people. He only had himself, and he now had to help the people who ruined his life.

The Normandy arrived at the Citadel without incident, proceding to dock at an Alliance-owned bay.

Shepard awoke with a start, to the monotone voice of Legion on the intercom.

"Shepard-Commander we have arrived on the Citadel."

"Thanks Legion, I'll be out in a moment."

Shepard got dressed in Alliance standard issue starch shorts and shirt, then proceded to the bridge. Legion and Anderson were already there, along with Kaidan Alenko and Joker in the pilot's seat.

"You all have got some shore leave before we head out to Eden Prime," said Anderson in his usual unbelievably deep voice.

"I'll go get our Spectre compatriot from the Council Chambers, everyone be sure to report back here in two hours. Dismissed"

Shepard decided to just lounge around the wards for a while, and Legion and Kaidan decided to go look at a military-grade electronics store down on Zakera Ward.

(Line)

Garrus Vakarian was patrolling his usual route, straight through the heart of Zakera Ward, when he received a call on the channel usually restricted for C-Sec operations.

"Garrus, get over to Morlan's Electronics. We have a minor cross-species incident going on here."

"I'm on my way."

He sprinted down the two flights of stairs, only to see an older turian yelling at what appeared to be a geth platform and a human.

"You heartless bastards killed my entire family!," roared the turian.

"This platform did not directly participate in the First Contact War."

"Neither did I, I wasn't even born yet."

"But your government did, you filthy bastards!"

"Protocol dictated our response. Your kind fired the first shot. You did not respond to offers of peace. We responded with overwhelming force and pacified your species. We did not do this. You did."

Garrus sprinted throught the crowd that had formed, headed right for the people arguing.

"Break it up people!" bellowed Garrus.

"We did not intend to cause aggravation. This man accosted us about our nationality."

"I suggest both of you get out of here."

Legion and Kaidan walked away, as the turian man shouted obscenities in an unintelligible colonial dialect at them.

(Line)

Three days later

Commander Shepard was not happy. Not only did Nihlus die in the opening hours of the mission, he was killed by Geth and Human heretics. Heretics were one of the Alliance's best kept secrets. Humans, Symbiotes, and Geth platforms and programs that had decided to abandon the Alliance and instead worship and serve the Reapers as soldiers. They were attacking Eden Prime, and civil war was brewing. Thousands of people had already been lost on both sides, and the beacon was likely lost.

"Up ahead," whispered Kaidan through the radio channel.

"This platform has detected non-human life signs ahead," stated Legion in his usual monotone drone.

Shepard held up her hand, a signal for them to stop. She pulled her standard issue Hammer sniper rifle off her back and looked down at the ruined spaceport, littered with bodies of both Heretic and Alliance forces.

"I see a turian down there," she whispered.

"Nihlus?" asked Kaidan.

"No. He has different plate color and different facial markings."

"Let go check it out."

Shepard, Kaidan and Legion all spread out in a fan pattern and stealthily headed down the hill. A few heretics remained, but they were quickly dispatched. The other turian had sprinted away in the opening seconds of the battle, and now Shepard and company were standing over Nihlus's dead body.

"Shot in the head. Never stood a chance of surviving that."

Suddenly, they heard a sound behind some nearby crates.

"Show yourself," snarled Shepard.

"It's okay, it's okay, I'm coming out now!"

A scrawny human male dressed in a dock worker's uniform trudged out from behind the crates.

Shepard's patience with the mission was growing thin.

"Did you see what happened? How did this turian die?" asked Shepard in a less-than-courteous tone.

"That other turian. He shot him-he shot him right in the back. I think they knew each other. Your turian-he called him Saren.

Kaidan looked up from his omni-tool.

"Saren? The turian spectre who lost almost his entire family when the battlestations bombed Palaven?"

"He hates humanity. He has for most of his life," said Shepard.

**A/N Expect a chapter every week or two from now on, I actually have motivation to write again. **


End file.
